


Sunlight Moonlight: Trinity

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Sunlight Moonlight [4]
Category: Septicflesh (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: First Time, Gods, Historical AU, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mystery, R (explicit), Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: To satisfy Jim’s Nephilim curiosity, Seth tells the origin story of the Gods and how his mating happened to Sotiris.





	Sunlight Moonlight: Trinity

**Note:** This short-story series wouldn’t be complete without this piece. Enjoy!

 **Recommended song:** “[Sunlight Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZM2eOuQyovs)” and “[Trinity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fRyv9t0Eug)” by SepticFlesh  
(The quotations used come from the latter song.)

 **Fandoms:** SepticFlesh, Slipknot

 **Characters:** Seth Antoniou (Marduk)/Sotiris Vayenas (Utu) Christos Antoniou (Nebu), Jim Root

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural AU, historical AU, slash, M/M, smut, romance, magic, first time, rough sex, mating, gods, mystery, some (kinda manly) fluff

 **Summary:** To satisfy Jim’s Nephilim curiosity, Seth tells the origin story of the Gods and how his mating happened to Sotiris.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

  
   
[Full-sized picture](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/dcwynbl-b0ddf891-5f53-43d7-8a76-cef83b7bd8ae.jpg)

 **Sunlight Moonlight:**  
**Trinity**  
_by S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

For a change Jim couldn't concentrate on what he was reading in one of the very old big books which was laid out in front of him in the Gods' library. Not because the reading was boring, but because his mind was full of questions regarding the Gods themselves.  
  
After the meeting with "the unholy pair" – as Jim liked to call Samael and Lucifer in his mind – those questions just multiplied in him. Well, being a Nephilim with a thirst for knowledge wasn't always easy to satisfy.  
  
Suddenly he heard a giving up sigh from the next table where the God of Darkness himself was sitting scribbling something down in a leather-bound book while occasionally sipping on his wine.  
  
"Alright, Jim. Since I cannot hear my own thoughts from the questions bubbling in you, you might as well ask them..." he said, picking up his cup to sip again after leaning back in his comfortable chair.  
  
First Jim felt like he was caught red-handed and opened his mouth to say something, but instead just took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry. You know my nature and me more now... It's just that... meeting Samael and Lucifer obviously made an impact on me. And made me wonder about some things. Like... we more or less know about their origins, and you also told some of yours as well as I read and heard this and that, but... I feel like there were things left out... Like from where you came and how you came to this dimension and how you became individuals...then the Trinity... how you mated with Sotiris... and you being brothers with Christos... I feel it all was much more complicated?" he asked a bit unsure and clearly confused.  
  
"You want to know our true origin story then?" Seth hummed, a few times stroking his goatie with his thumb and index-finger.  
  
"Yes... Like _all_ of it. If it's possible. It's obvious you are powerful, respected and did a lot to help on humanity, but... I'd like to take a deeper glance from what I could learn from others or these books and scrolls..."  
  
"The curiosity of the Nephilim race..." the god chuckled kinda amused and waved for Jim to sit closer so he could refill their cups with wine. "Very well, my friend... Where to start, where to start? Hm... probably at the beginning, right?" he winked and raised his cup at Jim, who nodded with a small smile, his eyes glowing with pure curiosity and excitement…

***

 _“Brahma/Vishnu/Shiva – Creator/Preserver/Destroyer._  
_Father/Son/Holy Ghost – Mind/Body/Spirit._  
 _Past-Present-Future”_

“Between the worlds and dimensions there is always the void. Mostly filled with dark matter and is the very essence of emptiness.  
  
No direction, no sense of time. What goes into it loses all of those senses and just exist. It is something like being in Nirvana. Or maybe that concept was born from knowledge about the void…  
  
However one of those in-between voids has been infected by the neighboring world's collapsing into its center star. That resulted in a bang that spitted the parts of light and energy and all kind of particles all over the planes. And even some in-between the planes and dimensions.

Spirits and consciousness of the dead world filled the void with the parts of lights. Shaping the dark matter and in a long time a joint consciousness of the first few beings of shapeless shadows.  
  
Consciousness always tries to find a purpose and that void, influenced on the molecular level, stored knowledge and sense of the once lived into the exploded plane. In the end it became the dark void dimension on its own.

By the time we materialized, much longer before the generation that birthed the demons like the Mercy race, the void world had structure. The spirits grew with each transmutation.

The process was very slow, even compared to how other worlds and planets shape and evolve.  
  
The void spirits didn't grow, they spent a lifetime fulfilling their role and task, and were reborn into a new, more advanced being after it.

Some spirits grow faster, having more life periods behind them than others. Resulting them in becoming some kind of leaders to look after and help the others reach newer levels too. And they agreed on that the parts of light should be separated from their shadow beings.  
  
But nothing can be predicted in the cosmos. Another explosion shook the shadow world, causing the particles of the once bright sun reach one of the reborning spirit. That at once split into two. One of light and one of still darkness with just a hint of a luminous shine.”

"The brothers! It's you and Christos!" Jim chimed in all of a sudden, not being able to hold the comment back. His mind was running a mile a minute from all the new information and imagining everything Seth was talking about. "Sorry..." he chuckled with a slight blush as his eyes met Seth's dark ones. "It's just... so fascinating, man! Please go on! And what about Sotiris? Okay, I shut up!" he added, making a gesture with his hand as if he zipped his mouth shut.

Seth had to laugh out loud over how "curious Jim" grinned at him. "Yes, it is us. And the purer light of a sun was Sotiris. From one spirit he and I combined with my brother were born," he explained smiling and sipped on his wine before continuing.

“The shadow beings without a more solid form learned to pass the borders between worlds and most in-between voids have a lot of gateways to more than one word. We became outcasts as a different split spirit. However, that pinch of light, not long after we were born, divided itself from me. Later in the land before Egypt the humans tried to understand this and as you know the myth was born about Thoth creating himself, " Seth smirked stroking the rim of his cup with his fingertips. "He is very much... how to say... ‘keeps to his own self’ kind of person still," the God giggled, drinking as he saw Jim was gonna explode if he didn't pause.

"That I could see, yes. Something never changes, right?" he smiled wide, thinking through all the times he had the chance to talk or be around Seth's brother. "And what happened afterwards?"

“We’ve been on other worlds more than on our home one. We developed more individual personalities as we’ve been different in the sense that we could learn and grow without rebirth too. And the more we saw, the more we grew apart from our original kind and gained more self-consciousness.  
  
In the Earthly dimension the first civilizations started forming.

While beings were more like the Mercy demons, we still were more energy than solid beings in this world. It was a young place and many types of outer dimensional beings with skills and curiosity passed by and tried those skills on the primitive human tribes.  
  
We stayed and watched as the people found "Gods" whom changed some and used them then either left or destroyed them. Like a badly turned out chemistry project at school. We felt that they could be more... Humans can grow in skills and spirit in such a short period of time compared to us who came from a world that grows so slowly. It was fascinating.  
  
Once a group... really, a small tribe of people that were given some insight of the cosmos and knowledge to grow developed those basics even higher on their own. And with that earning the faith of being terminated by their group of alien spirits who literally just wanted exotic pets to watch and teach till they got bored with them…  
  
After the tsunami, Christos couldn't stand the meaningless suffering of the handful of survivors. We were amazed by these humans and how much they could change in a few generations, and we all shared the anger over their end.

Our original kind always looked for a purpose. Only able to influence the living on the other worlds. So, Christos and we all started to care for those humans. Being the Light of the Sun and from the issues appearing at daytime it was Sotiris by daylight, me being the Darkness by night. Christos who can always be at more places at the same time whispered healing methods with herbs and knowledge of fire and safety to them. And they learned fast. Finding new gods in us and one time they gave us names and their thoughts and imagination gave us shape to materialize in this world. Like your Corey.”

For a while Jim was just holding his cup mid-air as he wanted to take a sip from his wine, but instead he was listening to Seth with his mouth slightly open and in awe, like a kid hearing a bedtime story. Though this was no such story as Jim knew this was all true and frankly, it was much more exciting to hear about the Gods' history from a first-hand source rather than an old dusty book or papyrus.  
  
As a few seconds of silence fell on them, Jim swallowed hard to fight off the slight burning in his eyes when Corey's name was mentioned. It was still a sore spot, even if Jim was doing much better now, knowing that Corey was literally a part of him and he had mated with Paolo.  
  
"It's kinda moving just how much... you care about humans. Most doesn't even care about their own kind. And here you are... for thousands of years you've been looking out for them and taught them to survive and open their eyes... It's just... quite amazing, if you ask me. So... now I get it more from where those different depictions of you all come from..." Jim stroked his beard down.  
  
"Also it's clearer now why it is so important to you that we save this world. Why it is so precious to you three... why it is home to you..." he mused, humming a bit to himself then finished his wine before refilling their cups and looking at Seth again. "And what about your enemies? These... experimental visitors... I'm sure there was conflict stemming from you intervening to protect humanity..."

"Yes, after a while…" Seth nodded only really reacting to the last question of Jim. "After we formed a humanoid shape, we discovered our skills in this form. And as we were born from one spirit split into three, our combined efforts are needed to make bigger changes or to create. That's why the trinity name stuck with us... One that is three," he smirked. All the recalling of the beginning of them moved the dark god deeply.  
  
"It was just a small group of humans. We walked among them. And learned the Earthly life through them. We were trying to explain our origins too. Teaching them how to gain skills similar to ours. We did not feel so much different as for us they were amazing and evolving fast. We just simply came from another place and held powers over here. We had to learn to respect the humans’ need to see us different. And moved to sacred caves and buildings. Learning about our human body too…"

Of course, Jim immediately perked up even more from that comment. "Soooo... that means sex, huh? You tried it with humans too, I'm sure. Because I remember you guys telling me during that first time... when we all did it and I was still during transformation that it's been a while since you did it with a human and that it's different..." Jim said, fighting off some heavy blushing with more or less success.  
  
"Also... I always wondered how your and Sotiris' mating happened... And how it affected the Trinity... I mean... only if I'm not being toooo nosy..." he chuckled, drinking some more but his playful hazel eyes stayed on Seth.

"I see you got even more interested," Seth laughed and drank too. "Yes... we tried to explain to the humans that we have this body for the first time in their world. And I think you know enough ancient history to know what the most precious thing is to humans… So they organized these all-tribe-included sacred ritual orgies to express their... gratitude and teach us the way of living in a human body. That got to the point of too much and we kept our distance a bit and moved into the holy buildings. With Sotiris...” The god smiled softly just from thinking about his pair. "So... After we developed the habit to remain mostly just us three... Well two because my little brother was always among humans or in other worlds and tried to gather knowledge and pass it on and find a way to preserve it. That’s how music got to be his main thing. From the earliest times knowledge was passed down by songs before writing.

So... Sotiris is the child of a dead sun, holding its light and I have most of our void's endless darkness. I found him irresistible... Especially after we knew what the human body could give in a spiritual manner during an intercourse…"

"Wow, man... So cool..." Jim's comment slipped his mouth before he could think it over. Blushing a bit, he cleared his throat with a little dirty smirk. "Yes, I remember reading about such sacred orgies by some tribes... The illustrations were kinky as fuck too, but I'm sure in real life it was even more of a spectacular view... Too bad there were no cameras back then," he chuckled with a goofy look.  
  
Then he forced some more seriousness on himself and hummed. "Opposites attract. Like with Kerim and Mick. Your darkness longed for Sotiris' light, huh? So... how does mating work for Gods?" he grinned, obviously wanting more details about the topic. "Just for educational purposes, of course..."

*** 

 _“I am the abyss,_  
_I am the way,_  
 _The secret door to a hidden cave._  
 _A different place to the garden of fools._  
 _You can enter here, if your steps will lead you to…”_

The tall bald man we know now as Sotiris back then was called Utu by the people the Trinity cared for. He always stayed alien to everything like the energy that had created him from the dark spirit that split into three. But strangely the physical body and the life with humans and more evolved connections with his other parts formed his own interest and individuality too.

They all had moved into a stone building made for them at the foot of a mountain. The narrow caves have been treated as a sacred place by even the earlier civilization of primitive humans too.  
  
They needed that partial isolation to focus on the situation they’ve got themselves into. They were considered as Gods now too by the people. And all of them felt responsibility for the tribe. Sotiris often missed being around them... But solitude helped to understand his own powers, self and needs.  
  
Like... he was mostly light. His personality like an open book and gentle like the spring sun that revives the land and heals the mood.  
  
His mind though often led him to admire the part of them that held the dark. So secretive and mysterious... So… far away... Which was stupid because they all were connected and in the very core the same…  
  
Still the new dawn found him walking in and just staring admiringly at 'Marduk' as humans called the God of Darkness then. His human vessel was buzzing with all sorts of urges for the dark long-haired man just standing and gazing out to the still dark horizon.

Said lean but nicely toned God felt the same way about the humans. It was a fairly new... living situation for all of them, but Seth also knew it was for the best, even if he missed living among them too. This way they could focus more on their Trinity, each other and even what they saw around further points of the forming world.  
  
Seth usually kept his deeper thoughts to himself, unwittingly maintaining a picture of the "mysterious dark god" as some in the tribe called him. And it was also often true when it came to keeping those thoughts from his other two parts. They were connected and could communicate telepathically, yes, but learned early on how to keep most of their thoughts to themselves. Frankly, it was less chaotic this way. And it also made Seth able to think more about the feelings and attraction he's been having stronger around Sotiris.  
  
"I miss them and their ways, too..." he said without turning around as his hands were resting on the windowsill, the soft night breeze brushing some of his straight hair behind his back. "Utu... What a pleasant surprise. It seems neither of us can sleep. What brought you here so late... or early?" he asked softly while still watching over the sleeping village.

"You," the sun God said simply and smiling walked up to the other man. "You looked really holy. Gazing into the world, the morning lights in contrast with the profile of your face and dark energies. I found you... alluring," Sotiris leaned with his back to the window, smiling and facing that way Seth, just feasting his yellowish eyes at the being so much on the opposite spectrum of him. "Like the other times too."

"And they say I'm the artist of the three of us because I picked up painting..." Seth smiled behind his hair from Sotiris' reply, taking it as a compliment. "You are just as much of an artist with your words... and Nebu with his songs and music..." he said and finally let his dark eyes drift away from the outside view to meet the yellow ones.  
  
"I have to confess that I feel the same way about you too... All the time... Stronger and stronger with each passing day ever since we moved in here," he said on a quiet and smooth voice, letting go of the windowsill to take a step closer to Sotiris and place a hand on the middle of the broad chest. "You are so much my opposite. But perhaps that's why I feel so drawn to you. Do you feel it too?" he asked, inhaling a bit longer as the physical touch made his dark core and energies react.

The bald man closed his eyes for a second and sighed content. The darkness he felt closer from the touch made his very being long for Seth even more. As they were still on the path of becoming their own separate persons, the differences between them were highlighted more. And the attraction between him and Seth too...

"I do feel it. For a few days every second of the day. As if something is making me think of you and feel very surely that it is what I must do. Almost like I have no other choice. It must be and we’ll be more... after it all... together…" he moved closer as he spoke and leaned in to whisper the last words on the inviting lips.

"Yes…" That's all Seth could say as all of his earthly senses got filled with the other man. He could also feel his energies more under his palm and also around him. He smelled, saw, heard, touched and – as their lips touched – finally tasted the being his own has been longing for...  
  
Despite all the orgies the tribe organized to their honor and to teach them about their earthly vessels, this was the very first time Seth could physically feel so close to and taste Sotiris like this. And it was much better than any well-hidden fantasy he had lately.  
  
He didn't shy away from their first kiss. On the contrary, he practically melted against the other warm body and let the kiss deepen between them, letting Sotiris know how he thought that the waiting was so worth it.

Sotiris kissed Seth with such hunger like a dying man has for water. He wanted to make Seth feel just how badly he's been longing for that kiss and to be close to him. His big hand was caressing the soft long black hair. Holding the lean man closer to his body, obeying the urge to feel more of him.

The deeper the kiss got, the shallower their breaths became. And also the bolder their hands got. Seth couldn't really control his urges, but there was no need for that anymore. And it was such a relief... So he chose to open up more for Sotiris, enjoying every touch along the way.  
  
It all was very much dizzying, but Seth loved every second of it. Still, he was the one to slowly break their kiss and his glowing godly eyes looked at the other man. "I feel an overwhelming need to become the Sun God's... Will you accept my Darkness as I accept your Light?" he asked on an echo-y and kinda otherworldly voice, feeling that he needed to say these words out loud.

"I will accept your Darkness. As you accept my Light," Sotiris replied in a similar voice. Just like being in a trance, he moved them to the pile of pillows serving as a bed in that era, kissing his pair-to-be and pulling the dark pieces of clothing off the desired body.

Not only Seth's heart but his whole being was joyed by that simple yet meaningful statement. He let the bald man move and undress him and he did the same to him until he was lying under Sotiris and their naked bodies could finally touch all the way.  
  
It made Seth moan as he looked up at the other being, eyes glowing, dark hair fanned out around his head on the pillows. He opened his legs to accommodate the other and sighed with relief as their hard cocks lined up and touched. Like in the same trance, his hands moved around the warm body and began caressing it with admiration and acceptance. "You are my Light as I am your Darkness. Together we bring balance to all..." he added and pulled the bald head down for another scorching kiss, his dark being and core opening up more to greet the benevolent force of the sun.

Although by then physical intimacy was well-known to them, the sensations were all new with only between the two of them.  
  
The sun God felt his force, which all three of them were still learning about as individual beings, grow in him and long for the dark being even deeper.  
  
Turning the kiss more passion and emotion-filled, he slowly rubbed his longer pale body to the darker toned one under him. And tried to make sense of the lightheaded feeling and blooming urge that also brought a feeling of content... A feeling that already had the sense of being whole with Seth only touching and kissing him, but nagged him to continue and get something even more complete and complex out of their intimacy.

As the Darkness got looser from opening up to Sotiris, Seth felt the same urges and as they tuned more on each other, their moves became more and more fluid, complimenting the other perfectly.  
  
It was so new and also exciting that Seth felt his whole being getting stirred up, but he let these unknown feelings wash over and envelope him. He rubbed himself back against Sotiris, barely breathing through their passionate kiss then his hands slid down on the pale butt to stroke and squeeze it a bit urgently.

Sotiris stirred up from his analytical thoughts as like many times he trailed off, and pulled back from the sweet full lips to look into the gorgeous dark eyes.

"I want you," he stated the fact he ended up with after searching his inner-self, smiling down at Seth. "And I love you too, I think…" he added and started licking and kissing the inviting throbbing vein on Seth's neck, focusing now fully on worshiping the other man with all his senses.

A sigh of relief and happy contentment left Seth's lips as he closed his eyes and offered his neck to the bald god. Those words were powerful and touched him deeply. Until now he could just hope, but now he knew with certainty.  
  
"I want you and love you too. For a while now... I’ve been watching you from the shadows... how you are teaching the humans... How you touched them... How you seem to be in a different dimension while thinking... And your Light... so bright, warm and beautiful... I want to get lost in it. Please..." he whispered, caressing Sotiris' nape and back while enjoying the sensual kisses on his neck.

"I want your Darkness. To feel it closer in me," Sotiris whispered and moved lower on the needy body. Pampering Seth with his kisses and caresses, he was drinking in every detail of the other's body. He was getting lost in it all. So much that he hasn’t even noticed how his skin and eyes started to glow from his light that got loose inside him.   
  
But finally, for Seth, he laid between the dark God's legs facing the erect manhood and moaning even from the thought that he can taste it now. He was licking the hardness along and nipping at it with his lips before sucking the tip into his warm mouth to work on it and bring joy to his pair.

Seth opened his eyes when he noticed the dim shimmering light and smiled seeing Sotiris so lost in him already. Moaning softly from all the "worshiping," he looked down at his pair, from the corner of his eyes seeing how his darkness moved closer to the man between his open legs. He knew that after this they would be that. A mated pair. And he couldn't wait.  
  
Although he had sex with humans before, each touch and lick still felt new and even more intense because it was Sotiris, not a mortal. Forcing his dark eyes to stay open as he was moaning softly time after time, he kept watching him enjoying his painfully hard cock to the fullest.

Feeling how their energies reacted to each other and started to slowly mix up, Sotiris moaned and pushed Seth's thighs more up to bring his caring tongue to his entrance. He began lapping at it and started probing the tip into the hot body. Working the leaking meat meanwhile with one of his hand as he started to open his pair up.

Getting more and more lost in Sotiris’ scent, presence and touches, Seth let his head drop back on one of the pillows and groaned louder as he physically gave himself more to the other man. Each lick of that eager tongue and firm hand pushed him deeper and deeper into their shared pleasure, his darkness now dancing with the glowing golden light emitting from the other being.  
  
This was... well, saying that pleasurable was an understatement. And it made him loose his mind faster than any human could ever do this to him. He was absolutely sure about that.

Soon the Sun God started to push his fingers inside the needy body too. He had the sensation of how perfectly their opposite powers complimented each other and were forming a bigger force that made them both gasp in pleasure.  
  
"I feel like becoming a part of you again to become something new. Something more…" he tried to express how he felt as his pair-to-be and his energies pulled his being even closer to become whole. Not finding the exact words he would like to use, he pulled his hand back and moved up lying on top of Seth again and caressed his face to gaze into the black eyes.

It took the other man a moment or two to be able to reply after swallowing hard and moaning softly as the fingers were gone but in return got Sotiris on top of him again.  
  
Opening his hazy endless black eyes, he smiled and leaned his face into the caressing hand a bit. "Yes, my Sun. I cannot describe it either, but it feels like that. Now don't let us wait any longer, please. I need you more than I ever needed anything..." he confessed, putting his arms and legs around his pair encouragingly.

“Good... Because I feel the same now," Sotiris moaned and leaned down to take the sweet lips of Seth and push his hips forward to enter the wanton body. He kept moving back and forth slowly and went deeper, moaning into their passionate kiss.

It wasn't the first time someone entered his physical body, but it definitely was the first for Sotiris and it felt different too. It was more... intense and like a dam was breaking through, flooding the God of Darkness with light and relief.  
  
He moaned into the kiss satisfied and slid his hands to take a gentle hold of his pair's head as they kept kissing. The more his body gave way to the intruding cock, the higher his desire for this literally opposite being was growing. He felt like falling into his own darkness and being dissolved in Sotiris' warm light at the same time. With each move their bodies made, they became more and more one.

The darkness of his pair reached for the Sun God also. He felt urges to take Seth harder... make him his possession and to mark him… Such feelings were brand new for Sotiris who was always very gentle and kind to his lovers.  
  
He turned the kiss wilder and wilder as their powers mixed more and he got fully buried into the burning body under him. He was moving rougher… needing to feel more and coax more deep beautiful groans out of his man... HIS pair...

Meanwhile Seth experienced new feelings too. Gentler, kind and budding feelings, while at the same time he very much welcomed the rougher thrusts into his body. This duality made his head even dizzier than the lust did, but he loved every second of it. Because he knew, he felt it that it was another sign of becoming one with HIS pair...  
  
And he groaned louder as he broke the kiss, just to look up into the glowing yellow eyes and stroke along the beard as he caressed Sotiris' flushed face.  
  
Pulling his legs a bit higher up on the slick and warm back, the next trust coaxed a low curse and desperate moan out of him. "Yes! Right there... please! More! Harder... I can take it... I want you to let yourself loose on me too... I'm yours. Now and always..." he groaned hoarsely in-between the intense thrusts that hit his pleasure spots the perfect way.

The bald man's grip tightened on the narrow hips of his pair as he let the ecstatic sounds of Seth and his own pleasure have the best of him.  
  
He was practically growling too and pulled Seth hard to his body with each of his speeding up rough thrusts as their mating became more frantic and instinct driven. Causing their loosening and mixing powers to swirl like a whirlwind around and inside them.

The lying man was taking and enjoying it with the utmost pleasure, his being feeling like soaring high towards the sun. Which was, in a way, the case as he was spiraling closer and closer to Sotiris' core with his own dark one.  
  
The most intense of it all was that their powers and cores seemed to seek balance instead of "wrestling" with each other for control. The waves washing over Seth's body were just as intense as the pounding cock in him, against which he moved in perfect sync, his own hardness leaking more and more pre-cum onto his stomach. His cries and moans of joy became more and more desperate too as their physical bodies were slapping together loudly. His nails left deep scratch marks all over Sotiris' broad back and Seth was clinging to him as if his life depended on it.  
  
From Seth's perspective, the Sun God was the reason for all the chaotic and overwhelming mess they were in, but at the same time he was the only grounding point in the middle of the whirlwind, which was taking them higher and higher. Somewhere neither of them has ever been.

Surprisingly for himself, Sotiris just loved their rougher than for him usual mating. It was another thing that was special and he could only connect it to Seth. Who brought a wilder side out of him.  
  
And the Sun God obeyed to the call of the Universe and did not hold back anything. He even leaned down and sank his teeth into the sweaty neck of his pair. Moaning and grunting from all the sensations that rushed through him as their very cores came closer and merged and pushed them both higher into their bliss.

The novelty of it all was strong in Seth, but he let everything happen as it was supposed to, welcoming the changes instead of getting scared or rejecting them. This... this felt so right... Intense, but right.  
  
Especially when Sotiris bit him and the familiar pain rushed through his whole being, mixing perfectly into the pleasure and also making him lose it hard.  
  
As he suddenly came hard, his cry was more like a roar while his ass tightened around the hammering cock, his own spurting his thick load on their bellies. But he could barely sense these physical things as he was quite literally dissolving in the light of their bliss, his soul rejoicing in the perfect union with its pair.

Just like Sotiris, who felt the overwhelming bliss taking him into new heights as he pumped Seth's body full with his seed. Their physical vessels were opening up all the chakras and through their merging closing the full circle. Also opening and strengthening more parts in their spiritual beings. Their mating pushed them to a higher level of existence with finding their balance in each other.

"So beautiful..." These were the first words Seth managed to utter in a few minutes, his eyes still closed, one hand blindly caressing the sweaty skin of his man on top of him.  
  
Of course, he meant their mating and the feelings and powers it evoked in both of them. Especially the sense of belonging to someone as wonderful as the Sun God. Sotiris was his and he was Sotiris' until the end of their existence. And it made the God of Darkness feel warm and safe and loved unconditionally. It was the most beautiful and moving sensation he has ever felt.

"I learned more spells in other worlds to help us become more powerful." That was the appearing God of the Moonlight and Wisdom. And true to his human-given title, his eyes were shining in a silvery light. As they all were connected in a basic level still, the mating and the evolving it resulted affected him too.  
  
The pair just blinked at their third half as he started to draw strange symbols around the pile of pillows of a bed with a piece of broken pottery. He murmured some alien words and the circles and signs started to glow.  
  
Sotiris had to giggle as he felt Seth's thought about little brothers always ruining things... But when Chris started to strip to join them, he really liked the idea. Especially as the third and missing energy got closer to theirs and made a new force awaken in them...

***

"So... basically you have to fuck your pair often to become a god..." That was the first sentence that rushed out of Jim's mouth once he was able to stop gaping after Seth finished with his story, looking quite amused as he kept drinking his wine.

"If you want to simplify it…" Seth scoffed enjoying the younger man's racing thoughts which he could feel and see on his face to the fullest.

Jim's wholehearted laugh bubbled up from him as he shook his head and raised his cup for that. "I'll drink to that!" And so he did. Then he smacked his lips together, his mind running a mile a minute, like usual.  
  
"So it obviously worked out... I mean after Christos joined you and all. It's not that related, it's just something that popped up in my mind as I imagined the... errr... quite vivid scenes you painted... and it was something I wanted to ask a few times before. Since when does your brother has locks?"

Seth drank with Jim and from his question a soft smile curved his lips up. "Since before our first big battle. The mating we all shared was after I braided his hair into locks the first time," he answered and couldn't hold back a giggle from Jim's facial expression.

"I see..." Jim cleared his throat and a dirty glint could be seen in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to control his features. "Well... Thank you for telling me about your origins and mating. It was very... educational..." he chuckled as he put down his empty cup. "I think... now I'll go to find my mate and fuck him hard. For evolving purposes only, of course..." he grinned from ear-to-ear as he stood up, subtly adjusting his still visible bulge.

Seth laughed loud. "You are welcome. And enjoy the evolving," he winked at the Nephilim and nodded to him that he was excused to leave and do what he had to...

 _“Trinity_  
_Remember what you always have been._  
 _Trinity_  
 _The one that is three._  
 _Trinity_  
 _The one possessed by three…”_

**The End**

 


End file.
